


Frosting is for Cupcakes not Walls

by RaccoonBlues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBlues/pseuds/RaccoonBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac shouldn't be left alone in the kitchen anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting is for Cupcakes not Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> A Stisaac where they are already dating. They take turns using a house for the pack meetings and it's at Stiles's house. Isaac who has been staying out the house offers to help Stiles cook snacks for the meeting. Things happen and the pack walks in on a giant food fight between the two love birds. Idk, I just need something fluffy

Stiles thought pack meetings were awesome, at least when they were at his house. He made snacks. He made awesome snacks. It was one of his favorite things to do. It made his life feel way more normal than it actually was. When he was cooking he was just a guy making food for his friends to enjoy. He'd take any chance he could to be normal.

“What are you making?” Isaac asked coming up behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist. Stiles leaned back into his boyfriend's chest, this was definitely his kind of normal. It became even better after Isaac moved in, Stiles loved having his boyfriend all to himself whenever the hell he wanted. His dad had been hesitant at first, but it wasn't hard to convince him once it came up that Isaac had no where else to go.

“Chocolate cupcakes,” Stiles answered. He turned in Isaac's arms so that he could wrap his own arms around his boyfriend.

“Sounds delicious,” Isaac said pressing his forehead to Stiles'.

“So good you'll weep tears of joy,” Stiles said giving Isaac a quick peck before turning back to the counter. Isaac kept himself glued to Stiles' back.

“If I don't cry do I get my money back?” Isaac asked into the back of Stiles' neck. The feeling of his lips and breath tickled making Stiles squirm.

“No,” Stiles said trying hard not to laugh. “You will have to sleep in your own room for once though.”

“Maybe I should preform a taste test then, make sure you're on the right track,” Isaac said his hand inching for the bowl. Stiles slapped his hand with the spoon.

“Keep your werewolf mitts away,” Stiles reprimanded.

“You got chocolate on me,” Isaac said staring at the back of his hand. Stiles glanced over and saw that, sure enough, there was a chocolate smudge on the back of Isaac's hand. His eyes trailed up Isaac's arm until they locked with Isaac's. There was a gleam in his boyfriends eyes that he wasn't sure he liked. He made sure to tell the boy as much, but that just made a smirk grow on Isaac's face. Stiles definitely didn't like that.

In the next instant Stiles found himself covered in flour. Isaac was grinning like a mad man, trying and failing to hold back his laughter. If that wasn't a declaration of war Stiles didn't know what was. Stiles scooped up as much batter as he could and flung it at Isaac, that sure wiped the smile off of his face. This was most certainly war. Now there was flour, sugar, eggs, whatever was at hand, flying in all directions. When the pair of them had run out of things to throw at each other they began shoving each other into the mess on the floor.

This is the area were Isaac truly excelled and in no time he had Stiles pinned to the floor. Whatever Stiles was lying in was cold and wet, keeping him from gaining any of the traction he needed to get up. Isaac shot Stiles a Cheshire cat smile. It was the only warning Stiles got before Isaac went in for the kill.

Stiles let out peels of laughter as Isaac tickled him. Isaac laughed as well, enjoying this more than Stiles thought he should. It was nice to see him smile though. As much as Stiles loved that smile, he really wished Isaac would stop. In between fits of laughter Stiles begged Isaac to stop, but it was hard to sound serious in this situation. Finally, Isaac stopped and Stiles could breathe. Stiles did his best to glare at Isaac, but his boyfriend shot him that sunny smile he loved so much and he couldn't keep himself angry. In fact, Stiles couldn't help but smile himself. Isaac looked ridiculous sitting over him covered in flour and chocolate. Judging by the smile Isaac was sporting, Stiles didn't look much better.

They could have spent hours giving each other goofy grins if they hadn't heard that click. They looked over and caught Lydia snapping pictures of them. The rest of the pack standing behind her snickering. 

“These are so going up on Facebook,” she said.


End file.
